


A different goal or the difficult art of persuasion

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	A different goal or the difficult art of persuasion

A/N: Written for two prompts at ateam_prompts . First this: “Face pursuing/seducing Murdock, with the usual Murdockian protests and self-consciosness.  
I'd love it to be a first time fic.” And I thought I could weave a bit of Murdock in a cowboy hat and bare chest for another prompt into it. Smoochies and thanks as always to karenjd for the beta.

 

+++

Face was impressed. Very impressed. Even though his stomach was still churning from the wild stunts their new pilot had just put them through. 

They’d escaped. 

He was safe again on American territory. The Boss and two totally unknown strangers had rescued him from General Tuco and near death. Face rubbed his neck in embarrassment once they stood on solid ground, eyeing Captain Murdock curiously. The pilot stood uncertain, eyes darting around the compound with almost fear, Face noticed.

Hannibal was talking lowly to Corporal Baracus, who still looked dizzy and somehow sick despite his dark skin. 

“Thanks,” Face held out his hand towards the pilot, “for saving our lives.”

Murdock looked at the hand in puzzlement, then up into Face’s eyes, then back to his outstretched hand. He took it hesitantly, shyly, pressed it briefly and immediately let go again. “That’s okay,” he muttered, eyes still darting around wildly.

“Face, I’ll accompany the Corporal to medical and then the office.” Hannibal clapped his Lieutenant on the shoulder, not angry at him anymore. “Please show Murdock around until I’m back. We’ve got him as our pilot now,” he winked and left the two alone, without elaborating. 

“Did he…did he just say your pilot?” Murdock whispered in a hushed voice.

“Yes he did,” Face stated, looking the pilot up and down. “I think he had orders to recruit you right out of Mexico and that shitty hospital.”

“Sorry about setting your arm on fire,” Murdock mumbled, scratching the back of his neck then adding, “An Army base…I never thought I’d see one again.” His eyes flicked back to Face, as though to make sure it wasn’t all a dream. “Face?”

Face smiled, feeling his heart opening up to the stranger already, not exactly knowing why. “Yes,” he nodded his head. “Templeton Peck, Lieutenant, actually. But I go by Face.” 

Murdock smiled back, able to hold that incredibly blue gaze for a few moments, instantly knowing why the very handsome soldier had that nickname. “HM Murdock, C…Captain.” He held out his hand now just as Face did before.

“I think you and I need a shower and fresh clothes,” Face combed his hand through his sticky hair, wriggling his nose at the overwhelming smell of gas that still soaked his skin. “Come on,” he winked at the pilot, “Let me show you something very special.” 

Murdock only nodded, thankful for the suggestion of losing that damn hospital crap. His eyes stayed wide while they walked together across the base, Face greeting almost everyone who crossed their path.

After a five minute walk, they stood in front of a big tent. Face gestured towards the opening like a host, “As the Colonel said you’ll be in our unit, welcome to our home.” 

Murdock couldn’t suppress a gasp. This really looked like a home. Kitchen space, big TV, computer and laptop, play station. Two real beds and no cots. Surely not army standard. 

“I’ll be right back with you. Have a beer, there’s plenty in the fridge.” Face grabbed a towel and headed for the separate space that must be their private shower.

Murdock fell into an armchair, taking it all in, mouth slightly open. He still felt like he was dreaming. He slowly came down from the adrenaline high of flying again, shaking his head at the fact that he actually was still able to do it, and that he hadn’t killed those three soldiers. 

The confidence he saw in Colonel Smith’s eyes had drawn him out of the stupor he’d been in the last few months, had given him willpower. And as soon as he sat in the pilot’s seat of the old helicopter, everything came rushing back to him. Every detail, every move he’s ever made with a chopper, every stunt. And the miracle was, without any of the flashbacks of his last disastrous flight.

“Hey, you asleep?” The surprisingly caring voice of the Lieutenant startled him. He’d indeed closed his eyes. When he opened them, a can of beer was thrust his way by an almost naked man. Towel around his waist, tanned muscular body on display, Face smiled at him.

“You…thanks man.” Murdock took the beer and had a few sips while Face fell down in the chair beside him, turning on the TV. News channel.

“I…I would like to have that shower first,” Murdock said in a barely audible voice and put the beer on the table.

“Oh of course, go ahead.” Face gestured towards the curtain, “Everything is in there.”

Face downed his beer in one go. Wondering why he felt so comfortable with the man who had lit his arm on fire. The Boss had looked him in the eye and trusted him immediately. That was something he surely could rely on. His mentor and commanding officer was always right when it came to reading people. But that didn’t explain the fact that he himself felt at ease in the company of the Captain.

“Can I borrow some of your clothes?” a low, shy voice asked, interrupting his thoughts. Face turned towards it and did a double take. 

Murdock was wearing his boxers only, droplets of water covering the skin of his arms and chest. He wasn’t as overly thin as the hospital clothes had made him look, he was fairly tan, slightly muscled in the right places for a soldier, slightly fury chest, tight abs. Army trained. And there was indeed a Ranger tattoo on his right upper arm, just where Face’s own ink was. 

Face felt a warmth spread through his groin. Something he’d not felt for a guy since he was seventeen, and thought how very interesting that was. 

“Sure. They’re right there on the left shelf.” Nothing of his excitement had crept into his voice and he was totally glad about that fact. Being gay wouldn’t be an issue with the Boss, since the Colonel had been in a secret – only known to Face as Hannibal’s almost son - relationship with the General for years, but would Murdock respond to Face’s advances?

The Lieutenant was known as a player. And it would be an interesting challenge to have a guy as his goal for a change.

+++

Six months later

They’d become best buddies very fast. Face loved the fact that he could be as silly and as childish with Murdock as his heart desired when they weren’t on a mission. They’d play and act and the Boss and BA would laugh their asses off or shake their heads at them in disbelief. 

Murdock also had shown that he wasn’t crazy at all when it came to flying and fighting. That he really was a good backup, could do very well as a partner in certain cons and always followed the Boss’ unique orders very precisely. 

Today was the day. Today Face would make his move. Today he’d show Murdock that he wanted more than friendship. He just didn’t really know how yet. 

It was their day off and they were playing soccer with a few others for the whole afternoon. Him, Murdock and BA as the “shirtless” team, while their ‘opposition’ was clothed. Hannibal and the General were doing a very strict job at being referees. 

Even though Face had scored a few times and they were clearly on the way to winning, he was getting more and more distracted. Their pilot moved like a cat towards the goal, never losing the ball. All muscles playing in synch, wicked grin on his face when he scored, and doing a crazy little dance. Face’s eyes were constantly drawn to the now tanned sweaty chest, the strong thighs, the taut flat stomach, and his mouth watered when he watched his team mate fight for the ball. 

He needed to get his hands on this man as soon as possible. Even though he still didn’t know how Murdock would react.

Hannibal’s whistle told them loudly the match was over. His team won 10-5. Fist bumps and silly grins were exchanged and they ended in a three man hug, even BA looking happy.

“I’m starving,” Murdock announced when he wiped his forehead with his discarded shirt, putting on his cowboy hat, his disguise for the day.

“You gonna do some gun powder cooking, crazy?” BA growled, emptying a whole water bottle over his head.

“I’d vote for that!” Hannibal appeared behind them, clapping each of his fighters on the shoulder. 

“Facey?” Murdock waved his hand in front of Face’s eyes. The Lieutenant just stared at his friend and licked his lips constantly, clearly not listening to their conversation.  
“What?” 

“You and steak? Meat? Eating?” Murdock bent his head oddly, way too close, to peer into the taller man’s eyes. 

Face had to laugh at that, and the close proximity of the bare chested man made him tingle all over. Yes, definitely time to get his hands on the man. But god was he nervous. 

What if Murdock wasn’t gay, or wouldn’t want to be convinced otherwise?  
What if his friend would be put off and their newly built friendship would go to waste, along with the now very well functioning team?

Face considered asking the Boss but then he dismissed the idea, not wanting to interrupt the General’s and the Colonel’s private time together. He grinned as he saw the affectionate glances the two older men threw at each other, thinking no one was looking.

He had to figure out his relationship issues on his own. 

“Faceman, the lone Rider is gonna hit the baaath before turning into your private cook, you wanna come?” Murdock adjusted the cowboy hat, shading his eyes.

Oh yes I wanna come, on you…in you…

Face startled at his thoughts. He didn’t say that out loud, did he? He didn’t know what to do with his hands. He put one arm around Murdock’s shoulders anyway, challenging himself, guiding them towards their home tent.

“After you,” he said, sounding way too husky for his own liking.

“You alright?” Murdock took the hat off and put it onto Face’s head, grinning, “Looks good on you.”

Face grinned back, pressed the pilot slightly against his side, putting the hat back onto the pilot’s sweaty hair, “Better on you,” he mumbled, noticing that Murdock’s arm hand slipped around his waist, holding on while they walked. Face’s heart started to race but he knew this gesture was only meant in a way of friendship. Murdock liked to be close, he liked to touch. But never sexually…

They entered their ‘living room’. Face knew no one would be there for a while. The two bosses had wandered off towards the General’s quarters and BA had just agreed to teach some of the other guys a few wrestling moves. 

“Buddy…can I…can I ask you a question?” Face wanted to slap himself for not being able to do this more subtly.

“’Course.” Murdock stopped mid move of pulling his pants down before going into the shower. “What is it Faceman? You’re not your usual charming self lately, you know. I was wondering why that is.” Murdock fell into a chair, peering at the Lieutenant from under his hat.

“I…you…” Face started to pace and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling Murdock’s intense, curious glance burning through him. “Fuck.” He didn’t know how to do this. Why wasn’t Murdock a woman?

“You and I fuck?” Murdock giggled, crossing his hands behind his neck, stretching his legs, wriggling his bare toes, looking up at Face openly.

Face stopped in his tracks, staring at the pilot, knowing he didn’t mean that seriously, just making a joke out of his broken words.

“Facey?”

Face sighed and finally decided for the direct approach. He held out his hand for Murdock to take. He’d pulled him out of the chair numerous times before like this. The Captain grasped his fingers and let himself be pulled up. But this time Face didn’t let go. He held on to the pilot’s fingers, grasping the hard muscle of the other’s biceps. 

Murdock looked up at him, asking again, “Facey?” 

“Actually yes, buddy, that’s what I had in mind for us. You and I could…” Face stared into the blue-green eyes, trying to read what the pilot was thinking. 

“Fuck?” The word was whispered so low by Murdock, it was almost not audible.

Face gasped, not moving, just holding on and praying the pilot wouldn’t pull away in disgust. 

He didn’t. His eyes just widened in utter surprise. Face felt a slight touch on his elbow and Murdock grew all serious, throwing his hat aside in a quick sudden motion, moving a tiny fraction closer to his friend.

Face pulled him in just a little bit, not daring for more at the moment. “Not fuck, buddy,” he stroked a sweaty strand of hair out of Murdock’s forehead. “I was…I was thinking more of…of making lo…” 

“…ve?” Murdock whispered, his hands creeping up Face’s upper arms. The taller man only nodded, completely lost for words now, his own fingers tentatively moving towards Murdock’s bare chest, his cheek. 

Face stopped thinking and started to simply act on his feelings for the smart pilot. He bent and very gently pressed his lips to Murdock’s in a chaste kiss. Then he drew back immediately, staring at the handsome face in front of him. Waiting, praying that this was the right thing to do. Murdock’s face lit up just like a child at Christmas. 

“I’d like that very much, Facey.” Murdock lifted his chin, his own hands sneaking around Face’s neck, pulling the other man’s head down and their sweaty chests flat together. “Very much,” he murmured and closed the gap between their bodies, and right there was the evidence that Face wasn’t the only one who liked this situation. “See?” Murdock breathed against the Lieutenant’s lips, and Face grinned in relief.

“God, yeah,” he just about managed, unable to say more, crushed the smaller man against him and started to devour the pilot without further asking. Murdock gave as good as he got and they were soon lost in each other.

F I N


End file.
